Posessive by Nature
by F. W. Bourdillon
Summary: Deidara didn’t like the thought of Tobi and Zetsu being together, afterall Zetsu was his. [ZetDei] [Zetsu x Deidara] [Only Implied Tobi x Zetsu] [Rated for Safety]


**Possessive by Nature**

**By F. W. Bourdillon**

Deidara didn't like the thought of Tobi and Zetsu being together, afterall Zetsu was his.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai / Yaoi

**Word** **Count**: 1511

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns all Naruto characters

**Chapter One: **Jealousy

**A/n**: Started quite some time ago I just decided to finish it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deidara scowled at the sight before him; Tobi was sitting next to _his _Zetsu, clinging to the kusa-nin and talking so fast that Deidara had a hard time trying to understand what it was that the masked idiot was saying.

The clay bomber seethed, 'bitch'.

When Deidara had come back from his mission with Tobi and finished giving a report to the leader he had rushed off to find Zetsu; after Sasori had died Zetsu was the only one in the Akatsuki that would listen to the Iwa-nin's ranting, considering that Deidara didn't enjoy talking with Tobi.

Well, there was that and another reason that the clay bomber had never had enough nerve to go and actually tell the kusa-nin.

In Deidara's opinion rejection was more frightening then having to be stuck in a room alone with Tobi's non-stop talking for several weeks with no hopes of escape.

But more to the point as Deidara walked through the halls of the Akatsuki beginning to wonder if the kusa-nin was even present, he came across one of the few rooms within the Akatsuki only to see Tobi talking to _his _Zetsu and clinging to his arm.

But the worst part was that Zetsu wasn't pushing the other away, he didn't even seem to mind.

So here Deidara was, standing in the door way watching Tobi hog Zetsu's attention to himself, of which that attention should be on Deidara.

A low growl escaped his throat.

However, as low and quiet as the growl was, it had, in fact, been heard by Zetsu.

The schizophrenic kusa-nin turned his line of vision to the bomber carrying a slightly confused expression staring at the others own.

Tobi also turned is head as soon as he noticed that Zetsu's attention was no longer solely on himself (not that he was irritated by this as Deidara would surely have been), "Deidara-sempai!" he shouted with an enthusiasm that made Deidara's stomach turn in disgust.

Deidara glared at Tobi but said nothing, he looked over to Zetsu but quickly looked away as soon as he made eye contact with the other, feeling his cheeks burn ever-so-slightly at the sight of Zetsu.

The clay bomber remained silent, not only unsure what to say but also more of he found himself unable to speak in the presence of the kusa-nin.

A short silenced remained in the air before it was interrupted by Tobi, "Do you need something Deidara-sempai?" he asked his tone still carrying it's enthusiasm from earlier.

"No, un." he said starting to move into the hall, he took one last look at the two before speaking in a slightly strained voice, "Bye, un." and with that he walked away leaving Tobi and Zetsu both feeling confused at Deidara's action, though Zetsu wanted to peruse Deidara to understand the mans strange actions, especially since Deidara had seemed almost upset about something and the last thing Zetsu wanted to do was upset the clay bomber.

He had grown to close to Deidara and valued him as a friend (though he himself wasn't exactly sure if this was what all he valued the younger as) and that was saying something considering that Zetsu did not associate with people often.

Zetsu stood up and looked at Tobi for a brief moment, "We will be right back Tobi." he said walking out of the room.

Tobi stayed, knowing that Zetsu's tone had meant stay-here-because-I-have-business-to-do or that is usually what it meant but considering the situation he would say it was more along the lines of stay-here-because-Deidara-sempai-is-being-moody.

Elsewhere with Zetsu, he was found walking down the halls of the Akatsuki searching for the clay bomber whom he assumed couldn't have gotten far since he had began to pursue him right after he had left Tobi and himself alone in the room. His search was quick as he saw the blonde walking in a slightly hunched position leaning against the wall having his head supported by his arm; Zetsu was unsure, but he could swear he saw Deidara shaking.

Deidara didn't notice the all too familiar presence approaching him; he was too busy caught up in his own thoughts.

'I hate that idiot.' he thought to himself feeling great amounts of rage and sorrow well up inside of him, he wasn't quite sure how to comprehend his thoughts, sure, Tobi practically stole Zetsu from him, and maybe he was over-reacting and this was solely based of his own mental images but he figured if anything, Tobi had a better chance of ever being with Zetsu than himself, especially since Tobi had known Zetsu for a longer time than Deidara and not to mention knew him better, and maybe there was no proof that Zetsu and Tobi were 'together' but it was saddening to see Tobi talking even more hyper than he usually did and Zetsu sitting there listening to everything he said, looking something close to happy.

A small stifled noise escaped Deidara's throat, 'Am I crying? I'm such a wuss.' Deidara thought to himself he was about to make his way to his room when he heard footsteps coming close. Swallowing hard he tried to put on a 'tough' look before turning only to see Zetsu stopping a few feet away from him, "What do you want, un?" he snapped.

Zetsu gave a questioning look, "Are you mad at us Deidara?" he asked.

Deidara looked at the ground, "It's none of your business, un." He said readying himself to turn around, he wasn't meaning to be so cold towards Zetsu but he felt if he didn't keep that tone of voice that he might actually break down.

Deidara turned beginning to walk but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist, he tried to yank his arm back but he found that the grip wasn't going to falter.

His eyes met with the two-toned face that was Zetsu, he could vaguely see something in the depths of those pupiless eyes…_was that concern? _

"We want to help you."

Deidara opened his mouth to speak but he soon realized that he actually had nothing to say, so with that he simply closed his mouth and turned his attention to the wall feeling a faint blush beginning to creep up on his face as he began to notice how warm and gentle Zetsu's hand was on his wrist.

Zetsu however, was getting mixed signs, he was wondering if Deidara didn't even want to look at him; which made him sad.

"Deidara, why won't you look at us?"

Deidara didn't answer and Zetsu decided to take a crack at what might _possibly _be the problem, "Is it…does it have something to do with Tobi…perhaps you…have affection for him?"

The Iwa-nin's eyes widened considerably, he stared at the older man feeling the need to either slap him for mentioning such a thing and yelling '_No you idiot! I like __**you**__! Why don't you get it!?' _or going to his original plan of breaking down and crying and running away.

But seeing as how neither of his plans seemed fulfilling, he decided he needed another one, oh, pray to the gods, did he have one.

Deidara swallowed hard again, feeling his chest beginning to tighten, he reasoned with himself, _I have nothing to loose… _he tried to reassure himself, but he felt that if he decided on going through with what his body was telling him to do there was a possibility that Zetsu would never want to talk or even look at him ever again, and that thought didn't please Deidara at all.

So with heavy consideration he decided he would act now and regret later; with that thought he spun around, shocking Zetsu by pushing up against the other man and pressing his lips to the two-toned face.

Moments passed and Deidara thought it to be a good idea to take a well needed breath, he slowly pulled away his eyes trailing over Zetsu's lips which were slightly agape at the moment in awe, "Z-Zetsu…" Deidara said looking at the ground.

The kusa-nin was currently spacing out into his own world, had Deidara, DEIDARA of all people just kissed him? Zetsu had never been kissed and both sides had to admit to the other that it actually felt kind of nice.

"I…You're the one I…L-lo---l-like Z-zetsu." the man in question was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Deidara speak, his golden eyes staring down at the younger man who currently had his vision towards the ground.

Zetsu slowly reached out and placed his hand on Deidara's cheek his thumb running up and down it in a comforting manner.

Deidara looked up to Zetsu cheeks tinted pink while giving a curious look, "…?"

Zetsu leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Deidara's enjoying the warmth they were emitting and in seconds Deidara gave into the kiss, entwining his fingers with Zetsu's hand that had been holding his wrist only moments ago and bringing the other free hand to the other mans chest.

Zetsu nor Deidara couldn't have been happier…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Chapter: Possessive by Nature**

Deidara was possessive, this time it wasn't any different and he definitely did not like the thought of sharing his Zetsu with anybody.


End file.
